Input/output buffer circuits are commonly used components of an integrated circuit and are used as a signal interface between internal circuitry and the input/output pad which permits the electrical connection to external circuitry. Often times the input/output buffer circuit is powered from a higher supply voltage than the internal circuitry, thus requiring a level shifting of signals between power supply domains. There may exist instances where the higher supply voltage at the input/output buffer circuit is provided over a range of voltages, such as when the integrated circuit is operable at two or more voltage levels or the supply voltage for the integrated circuit varies. This makes the design of the input/output buffer circuit more complicated because higher supply voltage levels may stress and damage transistors of the input/output buffer circuit.